A New Me
by kaiyurichan818
Summary: After being crushed by Naruto, Hinata looks for a way to get revenge. She sets out and becomes what she calls confident. On the way, she falls for a certain avenger. Sasuhina OOC
1. A Haircut and New Clothes

**God...I just finished writing an exuberent speech for right now and my computer restarted...great. **

**(Sasuke walks in) Who shoved a stick up her ass?**

**Me- Shove it fag.**

**Sasuke- (scoffs) Well, then!**

**Hinata- stop fighting**

**(bickering continues)**

**Stop Fighting**

**(a crash is heard as a cat screeches)**

**SHUT IT YOU MOTHER 'EFFERS! GOD! NO MATTER HOW MANY TIMES I HAVE TOLD YOU YOU WON'T STOP YELLING!**

**(turns to readers)**

**AND FOR KAMI'S SAKE KAIYURI DOES NOT OWN NARUTO!!!**

* * *

A New Me

Chapter 1 : A Haircut and New Clothes

Hinata hid in the bushes, watching Naruto. He had been training for almost an hour and still had failed to hit the target with his shuriken_. I believe in Naruto! You can get a bullseye_!!! Hinata mentally hoped. ZWOOM!! The shuriken flew by. Hinata shut her eyes and slowly opened them. "YEAH!!! I did it! I hit the mark!!" Naruto screamed. _I am glad... _Hinata giggled. Mistake.

"Who is there?"Naruto spining around frantically, searching. Hinata stood.

"J-just me N-n-naruto-kun." Hinata whispered, poking her fingers together.

"Hmm? Why are you here Hinata?" Naruto eyed her. Hinata sighed. It was now or never.

"N-naruto, I-I-" Hinata froze._ Never is better, never is better!!!_ _Ahh, frick it. _"Naruto-kun! I love you!" Hinata practically screeched.

Naruto's face hardened. "Hinata. I could never love you. You know I love Sakura. Why would you try to get in betwwen that. Besides, you're weird and stutter too much. Face it," Naruto turned around and started to walk away. He turned his head towards her, "you're annoying."

Hinata fell to her knees. _How could I have not seen this coming. Even if I was naive to think that he would love, or even like me for that matter, I never knew Naruto could be so...insensitive._ Hinata slowly stood up from her knees. Wiping the tears from her eyes, Hinata vowed that she would make Naruto love her...

...then dump him on his ass. Oh, yes. This was going to be quite the day.

* * *

Hinata returned home from shopping later that evening. "Hinata-chan, where have you been?" Neji asked worried. They had became best friends since after the chunin exams. 

"I went out for some clothes." Hinata stated flatly. _Holy, she didn't stutter..._Neji anime cried and hugged Hinata. "Neji-nii! What the hell!" A fuming Hinata roared as she tried and failed to escape the clutches of Neji.

"I'm sorry (sniff) it's just such a big moment for me. First, talking clearly, next, cursing!!!" Hinata let out a sigh before hitting him lightly on the head and wriggled out of his reach.

Once in her room, Hinata locked the door. She would have no interruptions during her transformation.

---Many snips and outfits later---

Hinata smirked. "Perfect." _Now all I got to do is show off to Naruto...but first is sleep._ Hinata thought as she collapsed onto her bed.

* * *

As she got dressed, Hinata couldn't be more giddy. She had picked out a hott outfit that comsisted of two tanktops, one lavender and one white. The white one was shorter that the other and cut low into the back.The black reched down her middrift and left only an inch of her stomach showing. She wore hip-hugger booty shorts that were black. The cuffs were lavender. To top off the outfit, she wore fishnet armsocks. 

Never feeling as confident, she proudly stepped out her room. "Hinata-sama! Why are wearing...that vulgar wardrobe?" Neji spat in disapproval.

Hinata's eyes narrowed. "Oh, really. So I need your approval now. Oh Neji, can I breath? Yeah, right. I don't need anyone trying to 'help me' I can learn by my own mistakes. Take a hike." She boasted. As she brushed past him, Hinata slammed her shoulder into his, knocking him to the ground.

As she got outside, she began to feel a little guilty. _No. I need to be strong. I need to become what I aspire. I do not have the time to worry about guilt._ She thought, accidentally bumping into someone. Hinata fell to the ground. "Watch where you are going!" A voice sneered.

Hinata glared, "Shut it, you fucking jackass." She stood up, bitch-slapped the man infront of her, and walked away. Sasuke just stared in awe, a red bump appearing on his cheek. He smirked,

* * *

Hinata walked away, blushing mad, but hiding it. _I hit Sasuke, I hit Sasuke Uchiha, KAMI I HIT **THE** SASUKE UCHIHA!!!!!_ Shaking it off, she continued down the street...Then suddenly stopped. Hinata smirked, _he is the perfect tool to get my revenge. What I do with him afterwards is up to me when the time comes. _


	2. Be Subtle

**I am so happy (sniff)!!! I got 6 reviews on the first day and over 100 hits!!!! Even though I am too lazy to send each of the following reviewers a cookie personally, I'm going to recognize these wonderous people now!!!**

**Give it up for:**

**1813 - Alerted and reviewed.**

**Hyuga Hinani - Favorited, alerted, and reviewed.**

**Pigs103 - Reviewed.**

**Cream-Bunny156 - Alerted and reviewed.**

**XxLadyMikotoxx - Alerted and reviewed.**

**SasuHinfan - Reviewed.**

**Haruta Youkai-Hyuuga - Favorited.**

**Thank you to all these people and to those that have been and are reading this story.**

**

* * *

**

Hinata searched all of Konoha in persue of Sasuke._ Damn...he's more difficult to find than my headband in Hanabi's closet_. As she began to remember the long-forgotten memory, Hinata repressed it. She definately did **not** want to remember the mountains of clothes and pools of decaying garbage that is her sister's closet. Out of the corner of her eye, Hinata saw a flash of navy blue and white.

Hinata spun around on her heel, trying to catch another glimpse of the figure. She was correct. That had been Sasuke. _Okay, Hinata. Try to be subtle. Ask him to train._ "Oi! Sasuke-san. You wanna go train?" She said very casually. Hinata was leaning against a tree to make it look like she really didn't care.

Sasuke shrugged. "I could use some group training. Haven't since Naruto went on a mission a week ago and Sakura began working as a medic nin. You're on, Hyuuga." Hinata smirked.

"Wouldn't have had it any other way_, Uchiha_." Hinata teased. **(She's reffering to him saying 'yes'**) Sasuke was a little irritated and a little shocked that she could even tease someone. "Now hurry up! I thought that you of all people would be quicker than this." She mused at him. It was quite a sight, a confident, sarcastic Hinata heading towards the training grounds with a Sasuke in mental awe.

* * *

"No! You're not doing that right. Here, stand like this and aim a little more to the left. Good, now follow through." All shuriken hit the targets.

"Thanks...I suppose," Hinata stubbornly mumbled.

"Spar?" Hinata nodded.

They assumed their stances, activated their keke genkai, waiting for an opening. Sasuke was the first to attack. Three kunai and four shuriken were thrown towards Hinata. She dodged the kunai with ease. Running at full speed towards Sasuke, she tried to land a Jyuuken punch, but only one barely grazed his stomach. It was still enough to slow him down a bit. _Ugh. I need to get away from her._

He lept away from her and preformed numerous handsigns. "Horse. Tiger. Fireball jutsu!" The blazing fire escaped his lips. Hinata jumped away at the last second, burned just from the heat_. Hmm...so he is a fairly good close range attacker. He has more power when in mid range, fire attacks and such...even so, I have the upper hand when it comes to taijutsu. I just have to corner him_.

"Kage bushin no jutsu!" She whispered. The clone hid and waited for the jutsu to finish. Hinata snuck behind Sasuke and waited. Once he canceled the jutsu, the clone ran towards him.

"Oh come on! You'll never touch me with a frontal attack!" Sasuke jump kicked the clone and flipped back. He felt two arms wrap around his neck, a kunai threatening his being. POOF! The clone in front of him vanished. "I win." She let go of. Sasuke fell to his knees. "You shouldn't have underestemated me." She held out a hand. Swallowing his pride, he took it and stood up.

He smirked. "You're right. Perhaps I could grow to_ tolerate_ you." Hinata giggled.

"Fair enough. Wanna get dinner?" Sasuke shrugged and Hinata elbowed him. "_Come on!_ Use your big boy words!" Sasuke turned a crimson out of humiliation and anger. Hinata laughed her ass off.

"Can we get going?" Sasuke said more than asked as he walked away.

* * *

"Hmm." Hinata said in thought.

"What?" Sasuke asked.

"Well, where should we go to eat? I don't want ramen, but I don't want something fancy."

A light went off in his head. "Close your eyes. I know where to go." She obeyed as he lead her to the ultimate place. After about fifteen minutes of leading her to a place he finally said, "M'kay. Hinata you can look now." She opened her eyes.

"Yay!!! It's the fair!" A giant ferris wheel at least ten stories tall was infront of them while many booths containing food were visble, as well as rollercoasters and countless spinny rides. "How'd ya know?"

"Know what?" Sasuke cocked his head to the side.

"That the fair is my absolute favorite place to be." Hinata smiled.

"So...what should we do first?" Sasuke asked his face showing hints of him being flustered.

"Let's save eating for last. I won't eat before going on rides since I blew chunks on Steel Force." Steel Force was a 220 foot tall rollercoaster that consisted of nothing but hills. Each was only a little smaller than the last hill and it never seemed to end. **(This is an actual ride found in Allentown, Pennsylvania at Dorney Park)**

"Okay. Then we will go on the ferris wheel first I suppose. I mean, we're right here." She shrugged. "_Come on_, use your big girl words!" He mocked.

"Hahaha! You're so funny." She said angrily, teeth gritted, as she "playfully" (and painfully) punched him in the arm.

"Next!" The man operating the ferris wheel announced. Hinata and Sasuke stepped in. They could hear the gears grind as the giant wheel began rotating.

* * *

"I just love the view up here." Hinata stated as she stared out the window.

"I do, too." Sasuke replied. She looked at him, only he wasn't looking outside. He was staring at her.

* * *

**I finished another chapter while listening to Avril Lavigne. I don't care what anyone says. She is awsome. I really like her new album...anyways. Reviews make me happy and my happiness updates the story quicker. Also, if you increase my story's stats, I will include your penname on here, like at the top. **

**Toodles!!**


	3. Photographs

**Here is the third chapter of The New Me. I hope you like it. I was all sad today 'cause all week, I have been looking foward to a fair near my house (I know. The irony of it all), but today was when I suppose to go... (sniff) and it wasn't there!!!! They packed it up!!! It had the zipper in it , too and this awsome ride that have no idea what it is called, but it's really tight... **

**It's 5:14 and I'm more awake than ever! I can't wait to here from all th reviewers...speaking of which, here is last chapters:**

**RIOTface. - Reviewed,**

**lost-vampire-of-hate - Reviewed, favorited, alerted.**

**May-chan1991 - Reviewed, alerted. - Reviewed, favorited, alerted.**

**unbeatablehinata - Reviewed, favorited**

**cream-bunny156 - Reviewed.**

**Renagloom - Reviewed, favorited.**

**Extraordinaryrocker - Reviewed, favorited.**

**NanamiYastuyaki - Reviewed, alerted**

**Hyuuga121 - Favorited.**

**readifyouplease - Alerted.**

**darkwolfstoppable - Alerted.**

**The Purple Dragon 1012 - Alerted.**

**Kathie.S - Alerted.**

**Dark Archive - Alerted.**

**Thank you all so much!!!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 3 - Photographs

XOxoXOxoXOxo

"Sasuke." Hinata said blushing slightly.

"What?" Sasuke calmly replied.

"What were you talking about? I mean, when I said I liked the view." She said nervously. _I hope he ment what I thought..._

"I was talking about you of course." Sasuke said in such a manner that it sounded like anyone could have told her that. Hinata hung her head down, her shoulders shaking a bit. " Hinata? Did I say something wrong-"

"Dammit. I promised myself I would be strong and no longer cry, but I couldn't hold it in any longer." She raised her head, beaming with a smile. "I am just...so happy!" Sasuke let out his held breath and hugged her around the waist.

"I...am happy, too." Sasuke struggled to say lifting his head, a small smile on his lips.

"You should do that more often." Sasuke became slightly confused.

"Do what?" Hinata giggled.

"Smile, baka! You look so handsome when you do." She teased. She then whispered, "In fact, I **_love_** it when you smile." Even the Uchiha prodigy couldn't hold in the intense blush. Hinata cracked up. "Man, I knew you were going to blush, but that was priceless!" The ride slowed to a stop, Hinata still holding her sides **(A/N Trust me. If you had seen it, you would have made that big a deal out of it, too!)**.

"Now, you wanna get some food?" Hinata nodded. Walking over to a stand, the ordered some Korokke **(A/N It's basically a Japanese croquette, white cream korokke and** **meat potatoe korokke are the two most popular flavors.) **and soba noodles.

"Mmm...It's really delicious!" Hinata exclaimed. Biting her lip to hold in a giggle, she said, "Sasuke, you have a noodle stuck on your face." He wiped his left cheek. "No, your other, here. I'll get it." Brushing off the noodle, she left her fingers on his face. _What the hell is she doing?_ He turned his face towards hers. Their eyes met. She lightly pulled his head closer to hers. _Oh..._ He leaned in.

Their lips finally met. Hinata was not content, though. She wanted to explore into forbidden territory. To taste him. Brushing her tongue against his lower lip, his mouth parted slightly. Entering the new place was a first for them both, so they split, not wanting to gather any more attention. "You want to go to a quieter part of the park?" Sasuke's reply was handsigns, then immediatly appearing next to the biggest-scratch that-**BIGGEST** rollarcoaster in all of the five nations.

Sasuke smirked. "Wanna take a joy ride on that?" Hinata violently shook her head. "Are ya scared?" He teased leaning in towards her face, still smirking.

Hinata growled. "Fine, we're going on it." She yelled, dragging him in line.

XOxoXOxoXOxo

After waiting in line for about a minute, **(A/N All were too afraid to dare ride it...well not really but it's my story)** the each took a seat in the small seats. Hinata looked as if she was about to die, and Sasuke looked...well, like Sasuke.

The lap bars closed down onto them. Hinata was frozen with fear as the coaster climbed the tracks up the slope. _Holy shit! We're up too high. AHH! We're up over 150 feet and we're barely halfway to the top. _"What's the matter with her?" Sasuke muttered to himself, staring out the side of the rollercoaster car.

"A-ano Sasuke. You know how I was scared to go on this, ne?" He nodded. They were almost at the top. "Well, it's b-because...I'm afraid of HEIGHTS-!!!!!" Hinata screamed as the coaster took a nose-dive towards the ground. Hinata was shrieking her head off.

The ride began climbing another hill, forming into a large loop, then another. _Oh, kami. It's almost over! Almost over!_ FLASH! _Oh crap! They took pictures...I look ridiculous._

The ride slowed to a stop, Hinata a pale white and her hair sticking up. Sasuke looked the same, only he contained a calm facial expression. "L-let's go check out the photo." She sped off towards the picture booth.

Sasuke followed her to the booth. "Where's ours? Ah! There!" She said pointing. Hinata let out a loud laugh. In the picture, she looked totally scared...but so did Sasuke. His eyes were sealed shut, mouth open, screaming, and his hands cleched to the lap bar. "Hahaha! I'm getting it." Sasuke's eyes widened.

"No! Or at least, don't show it to anyone. I looked completely foolish." He said, flushed.

Hinata sighed. "Fine, I won't show anyone, but I will still get it. It's a memory after all." She stated simply, smiling.

XOxoXOxoXOxo

Several rides later, they walked through Konoha alone. "It's so late. My father will kill me." Hinata said, a grim expression plastered on her face.

Sasuke slung an arm around her shoulder. "Don't worry about it. Stay over at my house and tell him you had a sleepover at Ino's. Use your cell now to call him and tell him that you forgot about it, which is why you're out so late. He should let you in to get clothes and such. If something happens, call me. We'll meet at my place."

"Y-yes. I will." She walked over towards the manor, dialing the number.

"Hello? Hyuuga Hiashi speaking."

"Ano, Otou-san? I forgot that Ino was having a sleepover tonight, so could I come over to get clothes?"

"Of course. Why would you have to ask?"

"Arigato! I will be there in a few minutes." Hinata hung up and smiled. _Here it goes. All alone with Sasuke!_


	4. Old Memories and New Expectations

**Heyy!!! I am still beaming from all the reviews!!! I can't believe how many I've gotten in such a short time.** **I am now putting translations next to the words for the Japanese impaired.**

**_-----IMPORTANT!!!!-----_**

**If you want to see pictures of certain moments in this story, send a review of the chapter and paragraph(or a description of the moment). I am a fairly good drawer(I'm trying to be humble) so please ask!!!! I plan on putting her outfit on my homepage, so check it out when I tell you guys about it!!!**

**I would put the reviewers and such right here, but I am too tired. So, I might tell in the next chapter. Sorry!!**

* * *

Chapter 4 - Old Memories amd New Expectations 

Collecting her things, Hinata lazily trudged around her room. Though tired, she was completely excited. _My first night alone with Sasuke!!! I can't wait!_ She smiled to herself, staring at the mirror. "I think the new me is rather suiting, don't you agree, Neji? I know your behind the door."

Neji walked into the room. "Hinata-sama-"

"Hinata-chan."

He sighed. "Fine then. Hinata-chan. It's about...your status." He looked towards the floor sadly.

"Finally. Took him long enough. I couldn't wait 'til today. The day that I'm disowned." Shock roamed over Neji's stoic face. "If that's all, then I will be leaving. I am needed elsewhere, but just for the fun of it, I'll go yell at Otou-teme." With that, she stepped out the room.

"What is the meaning of this?!" Hinata angrily yelled, breaking through Hiashi's door.

"You are no longer a Hyuuga. You are much too weak to have the privilege of living here, much less controling it. You will be leaving now." Hiashi stated rudely.

Hinata fumed, but then smirked. "I hate the Hyuugas, so I'm glad I'm disowned. I would have refused the position of heiress anyways. The thing that makes me mad the most, though, is that I became confident. I can now say that I am strong, but no. You insist that I am weak. You tell me that to crush me. I hate people like you."

Hinata began walking out the door, but turned to say one final thing. "Oh, and I'll be off to Sasuke Uchiha's house," knowing how much he hated the Uchiha survivor.

"Do whatever you want..." He gritted through his teeth.

* * *

_KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK._ Sasuke walked over towards the front door. Opening it, he saw Hinata with **all **of her things. "Yeah...Change of plans. They disowned me." He looked at her as if she had grown two heads. 

"Aren't you upset? I mean, they disowned you." She shrugged.

"It's not as if I enjoyed living in that hell hole." He gave her a small hug.

"Well then. I guess that means you will have to stay here." She blushed, but shook it off.

"What do you think I was planning on doing?" She said more than asked, crossing her arms, sticking her tongue out playfully.

"Nothing but it." He motioned her to sit on the couch. Instead she walked over into the kitchen.

"I'll make you some tea. What flavor would you like?" She asked, turning her head to catch his gaze.

"Black tea, please." Hinata started laughing slightly. "Nani?(What?)"

"You said, 'please'. That's hilarious." He stood up and lightly bonked her on the head. "Ow...What was that for?" She pretended it hurt, putting her pointer finger to her lips.

"You laughed at me." He said, blushing.

"Aww...I'm sorry! I didn't know that hurt your feelings-" She began laughing. "Wouldn't it be weird if I was like that?" He nodded. She playfully hit him on the head this time.

"Ow...What was that for?" He said mimicking her, even putting his finger to his lips.

_FLASH!_ He froze. "Kami(God), that would be an embarassing photo if that got into public, ne(huh)?" He held the photo high over her head. He tried to get from her, but Hinata moved swiftly out of the way, causing Sasuke to land flat on his ass. "Don't worry, I won't give it to anyone, but I am keeping it." Running, she id it in her moutains of items(from her room), so Sasuke couldn't steal it.

Humiliated and defeated(again), he sat on the couch. Hinata resumed making tea. Scanning the photo's that hung on the kitchen wall, she came across a certain photo that caught her eye. It was a picture of a woman, a man, Sasuke, and another person that was ripped from it. She assumed it was Mikoto Uchiha, Fugaku Uchiha, Sasuke(Duh) and Itachi Uchiha.

Ignoring her temptation to glomp Sasuke and pity him, she poured the hot tea. Walking over to Sasuke, she sat beside him. "Do you...ever get lonely in this house?"

Sasuke told her nothing but the truth. "I do. I always wish there was someone else here. I want to leave this place, but I feel myself...drawn to it. Although, I do not want pity. I don't want to be treated like I'm some little victim." She hugged him tightly, her head leaning on his shoulder. "I just said I don't want pity."

"This isn't pity. Trust me." She lifted her head, smiling sadly. "It's understanding. Before you say I don't understand, you're right I don't, but I am going to try to. I want to stay here with you. Forever." Smiling, she placed a light kiss on his cheek. _KNOCK!_

"Oi(hey)! Sasuke-teme! Let me in! I want to train!" A loud, annoying voice rang through their ears. Hinata stood, motioning Sasuke to stay seated.

She opened the door. "Hinata? What are you doing here?!" She scoffed.

"I live here now,too so, get the fuck out. I never want to see your hideous face again." Although hearing her words, all he was thinking was _Hinata is so hot. I wonder why she's over at Sasuke-teme's house. She could've come over to mine_. Oblivious to what he did just a few weeks ago and the words that came out her mouth.

She noticed his eyes oogling her curves. "BAKA!!!" Hinata screamed, punching him in the face as hard as she could. He flew across the compound, over towards the training grounds.Brushing the imaginary dust off her hands, Hinata closed the door and sat back down. _Man...I better not piss her off,_ was all Sasuke could think.

They resumed talking about their past, learning everything about each other. She wanted to be that someone to stay him, and he wanted her to be the one to stay. They talked until late night, falling asleep in each others arms.

* * *

**Sasuke's Dream**

Darkness surrounded. Infront of him was Itachi. "Brother, I am disappointed. I told you to become strong, not get a woman. Besides," He smirked, "now it's just another weakness for me to target."

Sasuke flinched. Moments later his fear turned to anger. "Why go after her!? You want to kill me. Leave Hinata out of this!" Sasuke gasped. Through the darkness behind Itachi he saw a figure. As light filtered through, he saw it was...Hinata.

Itachi saw his brother's reaction and swung around to grab the girl. Holding a kunai up to her throat, he said, "See? This just proves how weak you have become. Imobilized from one person-"

"Let her go." The seal's second stage had taken over, but Hinata was no longer in Itahi's arms. She was in Sasuke's. "Hinata, make sure to close your eyes." He whispered to her.

"Okay." As she was told, Hinata obeyed. Sasuke lunged toward his brother, Chidori(thousand birds, a jutsu) initiated. It made slight contact, percing a hole in the Akatsuki member's skin.

"A frightning jutsu, but how many times can you maintain it?" Itachi smirked. He activated his Mangekyou Sharigan. Grabbing Sasuke's throat, he held him up high. Sasuke gagged and coughed.

"Let. Go." Hinata was now breaking Itachi's arm. He dropped Sasuke.

"I thought I told you to stay out of this." Sasuke coughed.

"No, you simply told me to keep my eyes shut, but the Mangekyou Sharigan has no effect against the Byakuugan (**This is not true, I made this up for the story!!**). I will help you fight." Sasuke relluctantly nodded. She helped him up.

"Too late." Itachi had a chakra blade in hand, aiming directly at Sasuke. He waited for the pain to come, but it never did. Opening his eyes, he saw midnight blue hair before him.

Hinata coughed up blood, but shakily removed the sword by forcing chakra into it. As the chakra slowly disappeared, Hinata fell to the floor. Sasuke frantically searched for a pulse, but one was never found.

**End Dream**

Sasuke's eye widened. Panting, he searched for Hinata. As he saw her peaceful face, he relaxed. She was still here.

For the first time in years he felt...happy, safe, and calm. He gave a small kiss on Hinata's temple before returning to sleep.

* * *

**I hope this chapter was good! I can't remember if I made Sasuke smile or laugh yet, so I might save that for next chapter. **

**Make sure to tell me about what I mentioned earlier!!! **

**See ya next time!**


	5. A New Home and A New Rival

**Me again. I just remembered the request I got awhile back for a Deidara/Hinata story. I think that it is a strange couple and I personally prefere Deidara/Sakura more. I think it would be a challenge none the less, and I want a good challenge. My next story may be a SakuDei featuring SasuHina. I'd be a happy author if I could get your opinion on the matter.**

* * *

"Um..." Hinata said nervously. "Where will I be sleeping?" 

Sasuke shrugged. "My parents room is storage and**_ aniki's _**room is off limits." He said 'aniki' with such venom it made her shudder. "So I guess you will be staying with me in my room."

Hinata flinched. Her. In the same bed as Sasuke. Uchiha Sasuke. She didn't know whether to be happy or scared. She decided both.

"Are you just going to stand there all day or are you going to follow me?" Sasuke smirked. She sped towards him, a slight pink noticably plastered on her face. He liked that she spaced out often. It was cute.

After walking through the hallway and up the stairs, they finally reached the room. "Here it is," He said, opening the door.

The room's walls were a simple blue/gray tone and the bed was pushed off into the right corner of the room. A closet occupied the wall perpendicular to the bed. The room also contained its own bathroom. As they walked closer towards the bed, she noticed the sheets were a black cotten, while the comforter was a blood red silk. The covers all had dragons embroidered on them with a golden color threads.

"It's beautiful. It must have taken someone a very long time to create something this magnificant," She stated breathlessly, her fingers grazing the fabrics.

"It took my mother over three years to finish them," He replied. A small, sad smile graced his lips.

"Gomen nesai." Hinata turned away from him. "Ano, where should I put my things?" He shrugged.

"Wherever there is room I suppose. I don't really care what you do with it. Just don't get anything on the covers. I don't want anything to happen to them."

Nodding, she started to sort her things and place them in the appropriate place according to her taste. About an hour later she was finished. "There, I think I'll go make some dinner." Hinata smiled as she crossed over the door frame.

She headed for the kitchen, suprised to see Sasuke there and a failed attempt at Okowa (Cooked glutinous rice). The grains were blackened and shriveled, kind of like the appetite of anyone that ate it.

Hinata laughed and said, "I'll take over from here. How on earth did you manage to burn rice?" He shrugged. "Be thankful that cooking isn't required for ninja training." He sorta was, but didn't give a second thought about it. Sasuke couldn't cook if his life depended on it.

A half hour later, a complete feast was set on the dining room table. It had things such as Kamameshi (rice topped with vegetables and chicken or seafood), Yaki Udon (fried udon noodles), and Tonkatsu (deep-fried breaded cutlet of pork). His mouth watered at the sight of it, though he would never show it.

"Itadakimasu." They both said, as Sasuke began sinking his teeth into the food. His eyes widened. "Hinata-chan..." She looked up at him.

"Hai?" She asked.

"This is really good." He mumbled as he began scarfing the food down his throat. She giggled slightly.

"Down gobble it down," she said while laughing quierly. "Chew it slowly and savor the taste."

He did so for the rest of the meal (Not on that same bite, bakas).

* * *

**READ THIS!!!-IMPORTANT!!!-READ THIS!!!**

**For those of you that didn't read it last time, I would like to know if there are any moments of the story you would like to be seen (as in me drawing it). I already plan on drawing Hinata in her new outfit, but still. I could draw scenes, like the fair, and scan them onto my profile. I've bored lately, so this will give me something to do.**

**For those that request pictures, I will give them a cookie and dedicate the picture to them.**

**Also, I do not plan on listing the reviewers and such because I'm too lazy. 8P Sorry! **

* * *

"Oi. Sasuke-kun." Hinata yelled to Sasuke. He replied with a grunt. "Come on up to bed! It's late and whatever ou are doing can 'til tomorrow." He sighed and reluctantly escalated the stairs. 

He nudged the door open further and stepped in. Hinata was wearing a pale black (not black, but not gray) night dress. It had spaghetti straps of silver silk. The neck line was low cut and lined with silver lace. The bottom of the dress was traced with a golden thread, almost impossible to see, but enough to give the clothe a glow to it. The dress contrasted with her moonlitten skin.

He breathed in, for he had forgotten to for a while. "Good evening Sasuke-kun. Almost ready for bed?" Hinata said almost heavenly, while combing her hair. His cheeks itched to turn red, but being the Uchiha that he is, his expression remained stoic.

"I will be there in a moment, go ahead and climb in." He calmly walked into the bathroom. As he closed the door, his face began to turn red. When she had spoken to him, it made him think of some _things_ (not that ya pervs. Like being married and all. Gosh.).

After brushing his teeth and dressing, he left the bathroom. He wore simple attire, a plain black t-shirt and blood red shorts.

She had already fallen asleep. He figured that she just collapsed. After all, it's not everyday you get kicked out of your home and go to live with **_the _**Sasuke Uchiha. He sighed as he silently slid under the sheets.

* * *

The next morning, Sasuke half awakened to a knock on the door. He then heard it open and close. "Sasuke-kun!!" Annoyed, he recognized the high pitched screech anywhere. 

"I'm over here, Sakura. Whaddya want and why are you in my house?" Sasuike asked, forgetting completely that Hinata was right next to him, in the same bed and that Sakura, his biggest fangirl, was opening the door. _Aw...shit._

"Well, Sasuke-kun, I was just going to say good-" Sakura twitched as she saw Hinata open her eyes.

"Hmm...I was having such a good dream, too." Hinata rubbed one of her eyes.

Sakura was about to burst. "WHY THE FRICK IS SHE HERE?! WHY ARE YOU SLEEPING IN THE SAME BED!???" She screamed before collapsing to the floor.

Hinata snickered. "That chick had it coming." Sasuke chuckled. "Hey, Sasuke?"

"Nani?"

Hinata had a mischevious glint in her eyes. "Let's leave her somewhere. Pehaps the training grounds?"

"Fine. But only 'cause it sounds like fun."

"M'kay." They happily left their way. When arriving, they lazily threw her onto the hard ground.

* * *

"Ugh...Where am I? Wasn't I at Sasuke's?" Sakura then remebered her new rival for Sasuke. She evily giggled. "Hinata...I never would have thought of you as a threat**. Be prepared**."

* * *

**I am so sorry for taking so long. I have been busy thinking of new ideas and trying to help my niichan with her stories...this more work than a child my age should be doing.**

**It's a little sad that I am only 12(almost 13) and already begining to have stress marks like Itachi. Jk. Although I feel like I should have those wrinkles or whatever the frick those lines are.**

**Itachi: What's wrong with the way I look?**

**Me: You have two huge lines down the side of your nose, but I suppose you still are kawaii! (glomp)**

**Itachi: Umm...thanks?**

** Me: (whispers quietly) But still not as kawaii as Sasuke-chan.**

**Itachi: What was that? (glares)**

**Me: (Gulp) Kowaii(kowaii - scary)...I said nothing.**

**Reviews make me smile the smile only love can bring. 8D Make me happy!**


	6. Attack of the Fangirls

**I don't feel all that much like talking...I just got a computer thingy that teaches me how to speek, read, and write in Japanese. It is really hard to remember all those confusing words!!!!**

**Also, I forgot to mention(I think) that in the reviews, you can request a scene that you want me to draw.**

**I hope to make this chapter really long so I don't feel like crap anymore.**

**My nii-chan(Best friend, actually) is in the hospital. She just came out of surgery on Monday. When I spoke to her, she was a little hyped up on meds, but it was nice to hear her voice. I was really worried.**

**If you want to be a good person, leave her a message. Her penname is kickerdoodle on fanfiction.**

**Thank you, everyone!!!**

**

* * *

**

**Also, after rereading this, I feel retarded. I screwed up on describing her outfit AND I started the chapter at the wrong time. Anyways the outfit had a lavender and BLACK tanktop, not white. Also, let's just pretend they nodded off on the couch...hehe.**

* * *

Sasuke and Hinata calmly walked towards a little cafe(**I can't make that damn accent-y thing.)** on the edge of Konahagakure. Since not many people knew of it, they could talk, interruption free. 

"Ne, do you think that Sakura will be upset?" Hinata asked Sasuke.

"Hn. Probably. She's one of those spoiled, gets everything that she wants type. She'll whine until it is hers."

Hinata let out a laugh. "That sounds like her...actually, everyone is like that in some way." Sasuke raised his eyebrow in question, "Well, Naruto wants to be Hokage, so he'll do anything to become that. I want to be excepted by my family, so I changed myself to prove it to them. You want to kill Itachi. You ran of with some gay, snake dude to gain power and almost got yourself killed numerous times."

He shrugged. She did have a point. At that time, they reached the tiny cottage with a sign on the brim of the property. It read, "Shaga Chara Treats, Tea & Coffe."

"A cute sign for a cute hut, ne?" She walked in, him following in suit.

A waitress dressed in a white blouse with red sleeves and a red skirt walked over to them. "Hello and welcome. A table for two?" They nodded. "My name is Mataka, by the way, and I will also be your server. I will be back momentarily." As she walked away, a couple of other waiters and waitresses walked by. Hinata noticed all their outfits were the same.

"So..." Sasuke said, trying to start a conversation. Hinata just looked through the menu, pretending not to hear. She liked teasing him. It was fun to make the avenger uneasy.

Sasuke cleared his throat.

And Again.

And Again.

"Will you listen to me, woman?!" Sasuke was practically screaming in her ear. Though she wanted to bust out laughing, all she did was look up and ask.

"I'm sorry. Did you say something?" His face went red and she swore she saw smoke come out of his ears.

Hinata cracked up. "Haha!! I'm sorry...Hahaha! That-Hahaha! -Was freaking hilarious. You should have seen the look on your face!" She settled down as Mataka strided over towards their table, notepad in hand.

" Shall I start you out with a drink?"

"I will have a glass of milk, please. No ice." Hinata replied.

"I would like a cup of black tea, please." Sasuke stated simply.

"Right away. Please have your orders ready when I come back." She flashed them a smile before fetching the beverages.

Hinata sighed, not even really sure why she did so. Sasuke just eyed her while reading the choices on the menu.

Soon enough, Mataka returned, drinks in hand. "Here you are," She said passing the beverages to the appropriate owner. "Now, what would you like to have today?"

"All I would like today is a bagel." Hinata said.

"And I don't have much of an appetite." **(All the foods were pretty much sweets, remember, it's only a cafe.)** Sasuke said, handing her the menus. Mataka hurried off towards the kitchen after politely taking the menus to the front.

"Hinata-chan, what is wrong? You've been sighing the whole time we're here." She knew better than to lie.

"Well, I guess I feel a little guilty about leaving Sakura there. I guess I can't help but be my old self, ne?" She smiled a sad smile.

"First off, if it makes you feel any better, I am as guilty as you are. At least you have a partner in crime. Second, maybe still having a bit of yourself in you isn't bad at all. Infact, if you changed yourself completely, you would no longer be Hinata. Just someone else. I know what it is like to want to be something you're not. So, my advice to you is just be whatever you think is right. Don't do anything for anyone else, just yourself." She smiled.

"Thanks Sasuke-kun. It helps a lot. I suppose even morons can make a speech at times." He glared at her as she said, "Ano, did I say morons, I meant geniuses! Yeah! Hehehe...That's what I said." She said hands waving defensively infront of her. He chuckled a bit.

She kissed him on the cheek while his eyes were closed. "But you're **my** moron." She whispered in his ear. Right on cue, Makata arrived with the bagel. She silently set it onto the table and walked away. Hinata laughed at how the waitress was uncofortable with them, you know, hanging all over each other. Hinata's arms finally released Sasuke's neck to eat the bagel.

"What do you wanna do after this?" Sasuke shrugged. "Okay, then. Answer this for me then: How many times will it take for me to say 'Use your big boy words' before you speak in actual sentences?" She waved a finger at him, the bagel hanging from her mouth, and the other hand resting on her hip.

"A long apperently." Sasuke replied with a smirk, Hinata sighed.

"You have no idea."

* * *

Sakura was busy running all over town, telling all the fangirls she knew that Hinata was with Sasuke, and that the fangirl that would drive them apart would win Sasuke. Of course, she would never let that happen. She would get someone else to seperate the couple and then swoop in to steal the trophy. 

_A perfect plan. Once someone breaks them up, he will hate that girl and surely be in depression. Then I'll just 'happen' to bump into him and help him get over that wench. He will be so grateful to me, that he can't help but love me and only me._

She crashed into a figure. "Oww...Naruto?" Sakura smirked, this was getting even better. "Do you like Hinata ever since she changed?"

Naruto nodded his head so fast, she thought his neck would snap. "SHE'S HOTT!!!!" He screamed.

"You know, if Hinata breaks up with Sasuke, she will be all yours."

"Really? Awsome! I'm gonna get her, BELIEVE IT!" He yelled before running off towards Sasuke's house.

"Perfect." Sakura said before brushing the dust off her dress and sitting in a tree nearby. _Three, two, one._ Right on cue, about one hundred fangirls could be seen, practically eating each other to get to Sasuke's house.

"He's mine!"

"Back off, whore. I called him!"

"With that hair, no way. He would never go for bimbos like you."

Snip Snip. The girl fell to the ground, her beautiful locks now no more.

"Who has bad hair now?" Another shouted before the girl ran away.

Other arguments could be heard. Sakura clicked her tongue and shook her head. "Such a pity. I suppose that's the life of a fangirl, though."

None of them knew Sasuke was actually still at the cafe.


End file.
